Whisper of a Thrill
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Max gets a little adventurous late at night looking for that whisper of a thrill she's seen in action so often. And the next morning, Terry decides he's looking for a thrill as well. Hilarity ensues. Two-shot. Slight Terry/Max.
1. Whisper of a Thrill

**Whisper of a Thrill**

_KRA-KOOM!_

A flash of lightning filled the bedroom of Maxine Gibson a split second before thunder crashed, causing the teenaged girl to bolt upright in her bed in fright. She shook her head and tried to slow her breathing, blinking as she realized it had just been the noise from the storm. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the room and that was when she noticed there were papers scattered over the bedspread plus one thing that normally was never in her bed: a boy.

Terry lay on his stomach with his arms underneath his head, snoring softly. Max palmed the side of her face in exasperation when she remembered they'd been up studying for a test for most of the night. She picked up the clock beside the bed and groaned. 2:45AM. School would start in another five hours or so. She hated being woken up before a school day.

Terry snorted in his sleep and she fought the urge to chuckle, crawling towards him on her hands and knees. Her hand hovered over his shoulder but she stopped, tilting her head. Max chewed her bottom lip. Maybe she shouldn't wake him. It would take him another half-hour to get home and at least another fifteen minutes to fall back asleep. She'd feel bad for making him do all of that. Then again, if she let him stay, her sister would probably tease her again. Max's sister was convinced that the two of them were 'involved'. The very thought of it made Max roll her eyes.

Honestly, she never considered the thought of Terry being interested in her in that sort of way other than engaging in crazy-hot teenager sexcapades. Besides, he had Dana. Dana: who was practically perfect in every way except for getting jealous easily and needing his attention all the time. Max felt a little bad for thinking that in the back of her head, but it was true. She knew these things because she listened and paid attention, which was how she'd managed to discover Terry's secret in the first place.

Max withdrew herself from hovering over Terry and peered at the bookbag lying at the foot of the bed. It lying on its side and open, spilling a corner of the Batman suit out into the dim light. Max felt her pulse double in speed just looking at it. Terry was vehemently against Max being any more involved in crime-fighting than she already was, but she hopelessly dreamed that someday she'd do something to impress him and he and the old man would finally let her on the team. It was such a Boy's Club sometimes.

She chewed her bottom lip again as a crazy little idea popped into her head. _Try it on_, the little voice in the back of her head whispered. _Just for a second. He won't even know. He sleeps like a rock. You know you want to._

Five minutes later, Max had tiptoed off to the bathroom across from the bed and slid into Terry's suit. Like she'd predicted, the suit shrank and adapted to her body, molding perfectly to her bare skin like a glove. She left the cowl off for the sake of feeling like she didn't deserve to wear it and performed a little pirouette in the mirror to take it all in. She felt so…powerful wearing it. Was this what it was like for him every day? She'd never felt more alive.

Of course, she couldn't resist pointing her wrist at the shower and pretending to shoot some badguys. Unfortunately, her fingers twitched on the controls and shot a batarang straight into the wall, lodging it deep within the tile. She jumped and dropped her arm, peeping over her shoulder to see if Terry had woken up. He was still sprawled on his stomach, dead to the world. Good.

Deciding not to tempt fate any more, Max quickly changed out of the suit and pulled her pajamas back on before sneaking back to the bedroom and slipping it back into his bag. Mission accomplished. Just as she crawled back on the mattress, Terry yawned and woke up, blinking sleepily at her as she tugged the covers back on the bed.

"What time is it?" he muttered. She smiled a bit, thinking he looked ridiculously cute when he was half-conscious.

"It's almost three. Get some sleep." She patted the spot behind her and he merely nodded, climbing up over the covers and slipping beneath them with a tired sigh. They'd slept like this before almost without thought because they were best friends after all. Max settled down into her pillow and flicked the lamp off, swallowing the room in darkness. She was almost asleep when Terry's arm crept around her waist and his lips brushed her ear.

"Try my suit on again and I'll kill you."

Max groaned and buried her face in the pillow. "Goddamn you, McGinnis."

He grinned wolfishly and kissed her shoulder affectionately. "Night, Maxie."

"I hate you."

FIN

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Surprisingly, I have NO idea where this came from. I was just sitting here and decided I wanted to do something cute and this popped out. The title is actually a quote from 'Meet Joe Black', a fantastic Brad Pitt movie I watched earlier tonight. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. (And no, I don't intend on making another chapter. It's just a little one-shot.)

Kyoko


	2. Jungle Fever?

Max hated her alarm clock. She thought it sounded like someone had their hands wrapped around a duck's neck and were slowly choking it to death, but the animal wasn't going down without a fight. These thoughts crawled sluggishly through her head after she slapped the accursed device a third time, trying to hit the snooze button. She let her tired arm drop against her side and frowned as it came in contact with something warm and firm lying across her waist. Stirring slightly, she lifted the covers a bit and found a pale but well-muscled white arm slung carelessly over her hips. It took her a moment to remember Terry had secretly slept over the night before, during her fiasco with getting caught wearing his suit. He always seemed to end up on her side of the bed whenever she let him stay over. Rolling her eyes, she jabbed her elbow into his chest and he grumbled curses as he awoke, sliding away from her. Knowing it would be fruitless to try to wake him further, Max forced herself to sit up and yawned, stretching her back.

"Max! Time to get up! You've hit the snooze button three times already!" her older sister called through the door. Max's eyes widened as she noticed she hadn't locked the door. Melissa had a nasty habit of barging in to gab at her about things around the house and if she saw Terry in bed with her, clothed or not, Max would never live it down.

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't come in!" she called back, frantically shaking Terry's shoulder so he'd wake up. The sullen teenager merely rolled over onto his stomach and blinked sluggishly at her, frowning at her panicked state.

"Get out, my sister's coming in! I can't let her see you!" Max hissed, pointing at the window. Terry opened his mouth to reply but the doorknob rattled and Melissa walked in, holding a magazine in one hand and a bagel in the other. Terrified, Max grabbed Terry and shoved him into the mattress…right between her thighs. She immediately propped her feet up on his back so the covers wouldn't give anything away and tried to appear innocent when Melissa lowered the book.

"Mom wanted me to tell you she won't be able to make it to your honors ceremony tomorrow." Melissa said with a sigh, not close enough to notice that Max seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable.

"Uh, that's okay. She'll make it next time," Max smiled through her teeth. Beneath the covers, Terry had forced himself to stay completely still but it was hard to do so considering he had the irresistible urge to do one of two things: burst into laughter from the sheer ridiculousness of the situation or run his lips over the surprisingly soft skin on Max's inner thighs. After all, he hadn't been this close to a girl without doing _something_. He considered just how hard she could hit him for messing with her and decided he could live a little more dangerously anyway. Turning his head slightly, he pressed just one little kiss against the inside of Max's left thigh.

A sudden shock went up Max's spine as she felt Terry's soft lips touch the sensitive skin on her leg, driving a tiny squeak out of her throat. Melissa, who had still been talking aimlessly about some hot new music group, paused to arch an eyebrow at her sister.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No." Max stammered, hating that her entire body seemed to have been consumed in heat from Terry's flirtatious actions. She was going to **kill** him. Kill him **dead** for this.

"Oh. Well, anyway, the new video for High Town 6 came on last night and—" Max couldn't focus on her sister's words because her stupid best friend decided it would be funny to give the same area a little nibble. She ground her heel hard into his spine and he grunted in pain but of course the vibration happened to travel to a nearby area and another strangled sound escaped the flustered pink haired girl. Melissa stopped again, exasperated.

"Max, are you even listening to me?"

Max tried to smile again. "C-Could you just give me a second please? I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all."

Melissa gave her a suspicious look but shrugged and walked out. "Okay. Hurry up or you'll be late."

As soon as the door closed, Max threw back the covers and proceeded to punch any part of Terry she could touch. Terry didn't bother defending himself because he was too busy laughing his head off at the infuriated look on his best friend's face.

"What-the-hell-is-your-**problem**? Forget it, I don't even care. I am going to kick your ass, McGinnis!" she yelled, no longer caring if her sister heard them or not. Terry rolled on his back and caught her wrists easily, smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

"Oh, come on. How could I not? It was too easy."

"Easy, my ass!" she growled back, trying to squirm out of his grip. He merely chuckled and she glared harder, wishing she'd taken more martial arts classes so she could figure how to get out of his vise-like grip.

"Now let go of me and get out of my room, you stupid jerk."

Terry pouted childishly. "Aw, don't be like that. It was just a joke."

Max had been in the process of getting up when his words caught her ears, making her stop where she was and stare at him evenly. "A joke, huh?"

Terry stopped pouting at the tone of her voice and suddenly felt worried. He didn't like the glint that appeared in Max's dark brown eyes after he said that. He liked teasing her alright, but sometimes she had downright devious methods of payback.

"Uh, Max? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She just smiled sweetly down at him and he tightened his grip on her arms, afraid of what she was about to do to him. "Like what?"

"Like _that_. You look like you're about to…eat me." Terry said with a gulp, sweating a bit. She tilted her head to the side, adopting a completely innocent voice.

"You know…that's actually not a bad idea."

Terry's eyebrows shot up so far they disappeared beneath his bangs. "W-What?" he managed to choke out seconds before she leaned down close enough to kiss him and moved her slim hips in a circle right over his. Terry groaned and told himself not to fall for it, frowning at the sadistic grin her face.

"Okay, okay, I give up. You win. I am a complete jerk for doing that to you. Let me up."

"But it's just a joke…" Max purred, repeating the same motion except slower. She watched with deviant joy as her best friend's face turned almost purple from blushing. She found it endlessly funny that he could flirt with her no problem, but if she did it back, he turned into an embarrassed twelve year-old. Terry seemed to be a study in contrasts.

"You know, I can get you off of me if I want to." He growled, not sure if his voice was deeper from anger or…something else. Max batted her eyelashes at him, her voice haughty with a challenge.

"I won't stop you."

Terry sighed and let go of her wrists, appearing grouchy. "When did you get so **evil**?"

Max stuck out her tongue and sat back up, unknowingly causing another blush to spread across her best friend's face. "Hanging out with you."

"Are you done now?"

Max grinned, wiggling a little to make sure she'd accomplished her goal. Yep. "Seems like it."

"I hate you."

Max just laughed to herself and slid off the bed, humming cheerfully as she headed towards the closet to get her clothes for the day. Her smile only widened as she heard him muttering curses as he rolled off the bed in his uncomfortable state, grabbing his backpack off the floor and disappearing out of her window without another word.

Around ten minutes later, Max walked out of her room and waved to her sister, who hopped up from where she was seated at the dinner table and suddenly pressed a hand to her sister's forehead.

"You know, Maxie, you do feel a little sick…with Jungle Fever." She added, giving her a knowing glance. Max's mouth dropped open before she could stop herself.

"You-"

Melissa merely smiled and gave her a pat on the back. "Next time you sneak a boy in through the window…hide his bookbag."

She was going to **kill** McGinnis. Kill him **dead**.

FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: ...okay, so I lied. xD This part just jumped out at me and I had to write it, mostly because we just don't get enough steamy Ter/Max scenes in our fanfiction these days. It was inspired by a scene from the Love Hina manga, oddly enough. I think the sheer hilarity of the situation makes up for the bits of OOC Max. In my defense, I think she's actually aware of her sexuality and would have no problem turning it on Terry when he got out of line. Don't forget to review!

Kyoko


End file.
